


Opposites Attract

by XathanialWrites



Series: Opposites Attract [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, Violence, Yaoi, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XathanialWrites/pseuds/XathanialWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Ishimaru Kiyotaka, he's got something with calling me out on every rule or something. I don't know, I guess it is kinda cute though... No, what am I saying this is crazy and so are the things we're going to have to do to figure out what we want to do with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Day In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I work on this alone so please let me know of any spelling/typing errors. XC Hope you enjoy.

_Another day in hell_ , I thought to myself. The large iron gates in front of me seemed to stretch, even as tall as I was, for miles. The large spikes at the top poised to stab the heavens. I sighed deeply and cast a cursory glance over my shoulder.  _Maybe I can skip today too…_  My mind trailed off and just as I was about to turn around I got called out.

"Oowada, you can't ditch school." My body stiffened then my shoulders slumped when I recognized the voice that had, for the hundredth time, called me out. "It's against the school rules and I have told you countless times about your delinquent actions. If you were planning not to go to class then you may have very well stayed in bed at your hou-"

I whipped around, the boy was wearing the uniform issued to the hall monitors along with the red sash worn around his arm,those are probably what's giving him all this false authority. His arms were crossed over his chest and he spoke in a know-it-all-tone he most likely didn't mean to have.

"Shut up, will ya?" I snapped at him, "I'll go to the goddamn classes! Holy shit!" I noticed the kiss-ass' face twist in disgust and he debated calling at me as I pushed by him.

Whether I pushed into him as soon as he was about to spout more rules at me or my size intimidated the boy in white enough to shut him the hell up, I could give two shits less. However as I walked away, I did hear him close and lock the gate. Although I may have won the battle of whether or not I have to listen to his shit, he doomed me to stay in this hell-hole. Well played, Ishimaru, well payed.

Defeated, I managed to slump my way to class.

Not on time of course.

"Oowada Mondo," my teacher addressed me as soon as I walked in, "Mind telling me why you're late to my class?"

"Eh?"  _Can't I get a break from these guys?_  "Tch, yeah, I'm late cause I didn't wanna come to class." I shrugged and the classroom was immediately filled with the giggles and snickers of the other students.

The teacher sighed and walked over to her desk. She was, once again, filling the attendance sheet next to my name with "late".

Casually I made my way over to my seat in the back of the class and threw my feet on the table. "Oowada, get your feet off my desk." The woman commanded.

I glared in her direction,  _not only do I have to be here now, I'm not even allowed to be comfortable while I'm here!_  School was such an inconvenience.

She looked up from her clipboard, "This is your fifth unexcused tardy this semester, not even counting the absences, that means I'll have to give you after school detention for today and tomorrow." She said those words as if I didn't already have plans or better things to do, like watch paint dry or something.

I threw another hateful glare at her, "Fine, not like I've got a damned choice." She held the slip out in the front of class as if I was going to get up and get it. I rolled my eyes and held my palm out to her. "Like hell I'm going to get up." I murmured to myself but clearly loud enough for her to hear.

I had made it quite obvious I wasn't going to get up and get the fucking slip so she handed it to the dip-wad in the front of my row and asked him, "Pass this back, please."

After changing hands a couple times, the one-way ticket to Satan's bedroom finally made it over to me. Of course I read it and it happened to read,

_DETENTION_

_Name: Oowada Mondo_

_Reason: Late_

_Signed: Mrs. Bitch_

_Prison Guard: Ishimaru Kyotaka_

_Okay I might have paraphrased a bit_

"Ishimaru Kyotaka….?" I said nearly at a whisper, the name had slipped my mind for some reason. Then I realized who exactly that was.  _Fuck me…._

From that point on the class seemed to lag much slower than usual, and that's saying something. I tried to pass the time by resting my head in my hands in a feeble attempt to sleep, but my mind kept on wandering elsewhere. I then began to think about the gang.

Soon I was consumed with envy,  _They're probably working on the bikes and playing poker right about now,_  I looked that the clock, 12:46.  _They're definitely working on their bikes and playing cards. Why the hell is school even a thing?_

Just as I was about to get so deep in thought I'd be unresponsive, a paper was placed on my desk. It was the test I had taken last week.

_96%_

I sighed,  _yeah another A._

I didn't understand the use for school or why I had to go. I got straight A's anyways.

I continued to think about my hatred for school and my petulance at the gang until I heard the long-awaited ringing in my ears.

_Finally_ , I thought to myself,  _I can leave hell._

I had no intentions of going to detention in the first place, I had planned to sneak out with the crowd, jump on my bike, and go the fuck to the garage. Nothing was going to stop me.

I stood up from my too-small-for-me desk and began to put my plan in action. I shoved kids out of the way left and right, all to keep in the middle of the horde and keep out of sight the best I could.

As soon as I saw the great heaven piercing gates I started to pull out my keys. Big mistake.

Some student who was rushing to get out of school, even more so than me, rammed into me and sent my keys flying. This wouldn't have been a problem on a regular day, I would just wait out the rush and get them. But today, today was different. There was no way I could possibly just wait for the stampede to leave. I would be exposed.

Quickly I ducked down and began to search for the object that caused a fatal fracture in my perfect plan.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I've got myself into some trouble, huh? All I gotta do is escape the school without being seen by the boy who worships the rules like someone may worship a god. . . . It's not gonna be that easy, is it?

Frantically searching around, I saw a sliver glistening.  _There they are._

I thought maybe I'd gotten lucky at first, but no. Of course not. They'd been kicked by scampering feet all the way out of the crowd.  _Perfect_ , I thought to myself. I couldn't very well just bust out of the group, grab them, and run. No, I have to stay discreet.

_Why am I trying so hard to not be seen, they can't force me to do anything. Especially not me_. This thought crossed my mind so many times. So many times as I was sitting with my knees in the chalky, tan dirt. Of course I had also straightened my mind out by thinking,  _I don't want confrontation._   _That's a waste of my time._

I sighed and lunged for the edge of the horde, I didn't want to leave it, and stretched my arm out for the taunting pieces of silvery metal.

"Of course," I murmured to my self, "just out of reach. Damn it." I leaned forward, just so much that I wasn't quite balanced. Not my best idea either.

I swept the keys up in my hand and the happy jingling sound captured my attention for a second too long. Some oaf running to leave school in a frantic mess, ran straight into me. Before I was knocked to the ground I just noticed the moron fall as well in a streak of neutral colors.

I stood up and dusted my pants off, "What the hell?! Are ya blind or somethin'?" I yelled.

The idiot stood up and dusted the front of his jacket, when I snapped at him he threw his hands in front of him. His palms were out at me as if he was telling me to stop. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you and I'm late getting out and I don't want to miss the train!" He kept stammering on and blabbering nonsense I couldn't have cared less about.

"Does everyone at this school talk like they're going to be mute tomorrah?" I asked a lot less angry than before. "Just calm your shit and get to the damn train."

I sighed and walked over to my keys, I didn't even care about trying to stay incognito anymore. The horde of children had thinned considerably and of all of the great things to happen, Ishimaru was standing by the gate. I threw my head back, I had been defeated- again. Confrontation was imminent now and there was no other way around it.

I bent over and snatched my keys up, and of course the voice was calling to me again. "Oowada, I have been made aware you have detention today as well as tomorrow."

I turned around and replied, "Yep, but I don't plan on going."

His face was shrouded in shock, "You're not going to go?" He stammered as if it was a heinous act of violence on a puppy.  _Jeez doesn't the kiss-ass have any common sense?_  His face corrected itself back to the expression of another know-everything-about-everything lecture.  _Here it comes. . ._  . "You should really go, it's a school-"

"Rule?" I finished for him.

"Ahem," Ishimaru cleared his throat, seemingly confused that I predicted the ending of his repetitive monologue I seem to get every time I come into contact with him. "Yes, that's right." He opened his mouth to talk again, but I had places to be and people to see so I started talking instead.

"Well, make a list of rules I've broken- no rather, make a list of the ones I haven't broken and I'll weigh it out." I directed him before turning away, but that apparently wasn't enough to shut him up.

"If a student does not show up to after-school detention on his/her assigned days then the student will be expelled!" He recited to me as if he was reading straight from a text book.

I was just about to step off of school grounds when he had quoted the text, assuming from the student hand book, out loud to me. I stopped and turned around, while the face that Ishimaru could see remained stoic, I was actually really afraid of this. I had made a promise I would finish school, and goddamn it I was going to.

Although, I wasn't going to waste the opportunity to mess with him over it, I sighed. "What is that supposed to mean to me? I am a gang leader, not a future lawyer." I stated boldly.

He tightened his brow, "Well, school is not just for your future it is to teach you life lessons that will help you survive in the real world such as motivation, self-respect, respect for others, kin-"

I cut him off for the thousandth time today, "Okay, I'll go damn it! Just shut up!"

This time it was his turn to sigh, "I wish you wouldn't use profanity around the school." I was taken aback. I was expecting something closer to the definition of a discourse.

Yet, it didn't matter, "Fuck off." I called behind me as I walked back towards the school building.  _God damn it, why...?_

I walked, no dragged myself over to the main entrance of the building and forced myself to go inside. My feet felt like lead blocks and the hallways felt as if they were on a ninety degree incline. I steered myself over to my locker, maybe this'll help me get through. I pulled a pack of cigarettes out and slid one out from the stack. I places the nicotine stick in my pocket, put the pack back in my locker, and pulled out the detention slip.

It read,  _Time: 3:00 pm_

I checked the clock that was positioned over one of the class room doors, 2:58. I didn't have time to smoke it now.

I guess they'll have to deal with it in detention. I thought and checked the slip again,

_Room: 406_

I started towards the classroom and the closer I inched to the class the angrier I got.

What a goddamned waste of time, I thought as I shoved open the door. If I thought school itself was hell, I had just got into a two hour intimate relationship with the Devil himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not all fluff and mushy yet. XC I'm sorry I'm just really one for character development. I hope you're enjoying it~


	3. The Best Mistake of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time I've really dug myself into a hole I am not going to get out of anytime soon, am I ... I guess I'm prone to doing these screw ups , aren't I ?

It smelled of desperation, disappointment, and marijuana.  _Yes, this is exactly how I wanted to spend my afternoon,_ I thought.

The door way was barely enough to let me through and it seemed as if that door was there before the school. It was so old it seemed as if the architects had found a door standing up in a field and thought, "Let's build the school around this door." I sighed deeply.

Managing to slip through the narrow passage I had made it into class. I stood by the entrance and inspected my cell-mates.

There was one girl with blonde hair pulled up into two large pig-tails. She wore heavy makeup around her eyes and bright red nail polish on, what looked like, freshly manicured digits. When I opened the door I noticed her cast a cursory glare at me with hard aquamarine eyes that was as cold and hateful as my attitude towards this place. When she went back to what she was doing in the first place, which was bickering with another girl next to her. This girl seemed much more built than the one who had mentally stabbed me. She had short black hair that seemed to get shorter as it went back. Her eyes were nearly grey and she used a lot less makeup to extenuate them. She didn't so much as look at me when I came in.

Moving my eyes away from those girls, I saw a boy in the back corner of the class that looked as if he could explain the horridly powerful sent of marijuana in the room. His brown hair was a disheveled Afro and it looked as if it had never been brushed before in his life. He was intensely concentrated on the crystal ball in front of him and he probably didn't even notice that he was in the class. For all I knew, he has probably been here since before school even got out. I decided to keep looking around and getting a good view on the rest of the idiots who had also gotten themselves into the same inauspicious situation I had.

The last kid that I scoped out in the class seemed like being in detention didn't affect his schedule at all. He had his feet thrown up on the desk and punk rock music blasting from his headphones. His eyes were shut and he was head banging and violently playing an imaginary guitar. His hair was red and wild, and as he was banging his head it was going everywhere. Not like this kid didn't already remind me of a neon sign one might see at a cheap bar, his countless piercing glinted when they passed in the light. He was actually creating a light show with his god damned face.

_What did I get myself into...?_

I took a seat in the front row, which was completely unoccupied, and waited for the warden to show up.

It didn't take long, maybe seconds. As soon as it was 3:00 Ishimaru opened the door, he walked in with a confidence that screamed he'd either done this thousands of times or he'd spent quite the while rehearsing this and contemplating how he'd do it before walking in.

"Hello class. I realize this is probably not everyone's first time in here?" Ishimaru spoke with prowess and sounded as if he didn't even realize that could have been offensive, "Well it's mine so please,"  _Now I know what my answer is._ He paused, "Don't worry about taking it easy on me." He smiled.

_The punk's a cheeky little ass without even meaning to._ I smirked, I didn't know why. Maybe because it seemed so unfit for someone like him to be so chilled in a room full of delinquents like us. I decided it'd be a good time for me to look around the class, not a single person had even looked away from their current engagements.

Laser light show was still head banging, the polar opposite girls were still going at it with each other, weed-N-fro's was still staring intensely at his crystal ball. I chuckled slightly,  _you've got your work cut out for ya Kyotaka._

I looked back up to the front hoping to see him even slightly perturbed, and yet again I was disappointed in this boy's abilities to get pissed. His face was calm and he had a small smile plastered on.  _What the hell?_ At this point I was having a very heated debate with myself.

On one hand, I could pay back Ishimaru for failing to get pissed or flustered all the times I'd tried before. On the other hand, he's already got his hands full with the rest of these idiots. I sighed, defeated by myself.

I raised my hand, yet to keep from looking like an idiot I kept my elbow on my desk and just raised my hand not my arm entirely. "Ishimaru." I called. I may be raising my hand but I sure as hell wasn't going to wait for him to call on me.

"Oh, yes, Oowada?" Ishimaru answered me. I took a deep breath and swallowed my reputation.

"Do you want help getting these ass-holes to shut their fuckin' mouths?" I said, looking him straight in the eyes.

His face looked shocked. It was obvious I was the last person he'd expected to offer help from the inside of the ring. "Are you sure?" Ishimaru nearly whispered. I couldn't help but chuckle, was he really asking me if i was sure I wanted to help the prison guard? He seemed more worried about my reputation than I was.

"Yes." I stated with aplomb. Then I rose from the desk almost identical to the one in my class, except for an entirely new set of mutilations on the wooded top. I pushed my shoulders back and stood with exceeding confidence, then I walked to the front of the class. With my feet planted firmly on the linoleum floor I shouted, "Ey! All of you ass holes shut up, put your shit up, and pay fucking attention. If you don't, " I cracked my knuckles and puffed out my chest a bit, "I will deal with you myself."

The whole time I kept telling myself, This _is the right thing to do, this is what a real man would do... This is what my brother would want me to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those still with OA , thank you for continuing to read (Even though it takes me a million years to update) and I hope you are continuing to read~~ I hope you enjoy what I am writing and hope you will continue to do so . More to come~~


	4. Detention- Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been plagued with self-questioning for my actions, however, it's a good thing I've done what I have.

I glared around the classroom, there was no doubt in my mind that I did in fact look pretty damn threatening. Laser Lights slid off his headphones, both of the Siamese twins shut up and looked over at me, even the 'fro dude broke his concentration to look up. Just to figure out what was up with him, I watched 'fro guy for a moment to see if he really was supposed to be here or if it was on accident. By the look of apprehension of him even being there, I was finally confirmed that he was actually supposed to be in detention. I sighed,  _I thought I was bad. . ._

"That's what I thought. Now fuckin' pay attention." I spat and went back to my seat. Leaving all of the authority and attention on Ishimaru.

He cleared his throat,  _is something he does to keep his head straight or something?_ "Yes, okay, thank you Oowada." I waved my hand dismissively. "So, I am... in charge of supervising you all." He looked around the room, smiling, "and please don't cause anymore trouble than we need. I don't actually have an attendance sheet, only from what I have been told, I will list you off. Say here if you showed up."

Ishimaru began to read through the list in his head, "Endoshima Junko?" He looked around.

"Yeah I'm here." The girl with blonde hair spoke up.

"Endoshima Mukuro?"

"Here, sir!" The girl with black hair bellowed.

_Wow, actually twins. Two points for me._

"Kuwata Leon?"

Laser lights spoke up, "Yo!"  _Kuwata?_ _I'm sticking with laser lights._

 _"_ Oowada's here..." He mumbled to himself. "Okay, finally, you must be Yasuhiro Hagakure?"

Fro spoke up, "Yep, that's me."

 _No attendance sheet my ass, he just recited our names all in alphabetical order._ I rolled my eyes.  _Jeez._

Ishimaru walked behind the teacher's desk in the front of the classroom and bent over, disappearing behind it. When he appeared again he was holding a couple of thin books. He held one up to show us,  _Oh god no._ _He's not._

But of course he was, it was a stack of student handbooks. "Well, delinquents, we're going to make sure you don't do whatever it is you did again, and for your sake, not have to come in here again!" He clapped his hands together. "I want each one of you to come up here and get a book."

I stood up and walked over to the desk and snatched one off the top of the stack then turning back and taking my seat once more. All the other students followed suit, not without groaning and complaining first, though.

I read the front:

_Hope's Peak Academy Student Handbook_

_Rules and Regulations_

I didn't read the rest, there was no need.  _Where the hell do you even get this many fuckin' books?_ I sighed deeply,  _aaaand here comes the work orders._

"Now that everyone has a handbook, I'd like you all to locate the rule or rules that you have broken to make you end up here and write them each fifty times." The class was filled with testifying groans. "If," He yelled and waited for everyone to be quiet. "If you finish before your time is up, you may leave ahead of time."

As soon as he spoke these words all the students, except laser lights and I, were digging into their backpacks for a notebook or a few sheets of paper. I leaned back in my chair, well as far as it would allow me.

"Oowada,"  _Does this kid love calling me out or what?_ "no sleeping in detention." He turned to Laser Lights, who had pulled out his iPod again, "Kuwata, no electronics."

"I'll help ya, but ya can't make me work." I said not leaning forward, rather closing my eyes and looking even more like I was going to sleep.

I heard him sigh, "No I can't make you work, but you'll be here the whole two hours." He stated as if this was new information to me.

I shrugged and put my hands behind my head, I listened to him try and lecture me for a couple minutes. After this time his voice became somewhat soothing to me, I started to drift to sleep- and that's what I did. When I woke, there were none of the other students left. Not even Laser Lights, but Ishimaru still was here. He was sitting in the front of the classroom reading a book labeled, "Catcher in the Rye". I'd heard of it, maybe been assigned to read it once, but never actually did.

I yawned and stretched, "Has it been over two hours?"

Ishimaru looked up from his book, "Yes, Oowada." He looked back down into the book.

"Why are you still here, then?" I asked and stood out of my desk, stretching my legs now.

"I'm still here," He spoke while placing a marker in his book and placing it in his bag, which he had pulled out from behind the teacher's desk and moved next to him. "Because you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you." He spoke softly and kind.

I chuckled, "You could have though." I said as I walked out of the room.

When I walked out, I started towards the main entrance and shoved my hand in my pocket to grab my keys, yet instead of my keys I grabbed the cigarette I had put in there before going to detention.  _I didn't even get to smoke yet._ I pulled it out of my jacket and looked at it,  _the boys can wait a little bit longer while I light this up._

I opened the door to the front of the school and walked out, quickly moving to the wall of the building. I was facing the gate as I pulled out my cigarette and lighter, then lit it. I had only taken a few puffs of it when I heard laughing off to the side of the building.

Curious, I walked over to the sound. Something about the laughing was unsettling. . . It was a disturbing laughter one you hear before being jumped because your opponent thinks they can win. I picked up my pace, the laugh wasn't the only thing bothering me. It was the situation in general, something was bothering me. It felt as if I had an extreme case of the stomach virus. I felt physically ill.

Before I had realized I was doing it I was in a full sprint.

_Why is this school so fuckin big?_

When I finally round the corner to the source of the laughter, I was shocked. The cigarette dropped from my mouth and I stood there gaping at the situation in front of me.

_Oh hell no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you still enjoying it ? I hope that you are~~ I know cliffhangers suck but /bear/ with me I have to keep you all interested somehow~ Also, I'd love to hear my readers' feedback so let me know what you think!


	5. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could this have turned out?? I mean what was I expecting... I hope he's okay .

My body became rigid,  _there is no way. I must be seeing this wrong._

In front of me stood about three kids, I assumed around our age, standing around another laughing. The other kid was on the ground, oh his knees looking up at the laughing kids. Before they noticed me, I tried to get a view on who it was. I wanted to move, to look at the kid on the ground. I couldn't, my body was paralyzed. Luckily, one of the kids standing- a girl- stepped to the side a slight bit. I was now able to see the boy who had been brought to his knees.

My heart stopped.

The child's short black hair was matted and filthy, there was dirt in it as well as all over his face. It was painfully obvious that these jerks had his face pushed and rubbed into the ground at one point. One eye was swollen shut, while the other was puffy but not completely shut. His bright red eyes were suffused with terror and vulnerability. The once smooth, cleaned, and pressed white material of his uniform was now trashed and wrinkled. The crimson blood that was dripping from his nose in thick heavy tears, had cascaded over his lips and off his chin. The chest of his shirt was stained with a puddle of the liquid.

"Ishimaru..." I managed to force out in what sounded like a breathy sigh.

Another one of the punks, a shirtless boy with a large tribal tattoo drawn in navy blue ink was snaking up the side of his abdomen and chest causing the entire right side of his body to have more blue than his normal tanned skin tone and longer black hair, turned around.  _Shit. He must have heard me when I spoke_

"What are you doing here, get lost." The other two turned around. The girl had piercings dotting her face like Christmas lights and a red boy cut spiked in one hundred different directions that did not fit her long slim face. The other idiot that had spent his time, while I'd been here, kicking Ishimaru and forcing him back up to do it all over again, was sporting a lopsided mohawk that was obviously the work of an amateur hair stylist.

Mohawk took the time to look away from Ishimaru, who dropped to the ground in a feeble looking pile of bleeding flesh, "Yeah, ass-hole, this doesn't concern you." He tried to wave me away. Christmas lights stood off to the side with a malicious smirk invading her lips.  _God could she have made a more unattractive face?_

When tattoos spoke to me I snapped out of my state of paralysis and glared at the group, "If it didn't concern me then I wouldn't be here would I?" They seemed to all be on cue with each other because they all narrowed their eyes at me when I had said this. "So, I suggest you leave him alone. I can take a couple of punks like you." I threatened them, although it was more of a promise.

Tattoos, who I had assumed to be the leader of the idiot brigade, spoke up, "I'd like to see you try."

Without another thought I set my left foot to the ground and lunged forwards, I pulled back my fist and swung it at mohawk who thought he could just go back to torturing Ishimaru while Tattoos was shooing me away. When my knuckles made contact with his jaw, I felt the warm flesh engulf the top of my fist. His jaw was immediately moved and dislocated. It felt as if I'd pushed one brick out from under a cinder block and it instantly became limp and weak. As well as feeling his entire jaw dislocate itself, I felt a couple of small instances of pressure relief from the near my knuckles I assumed to be me knocking out a couple of teeth.

Mohawk crashed to the ground and managed to shakily pulled himself up onto his hands and knees, spitting out large quantities of the same crimson blood he had spilled from Ishimaru.

Before I could react next, I was kicked in the back of the knee causing me to stumble forwards and punched in between the shoulder blades. The force of the punch caused my muscles to seize and paralyzed me for a moment. A couple seconds later I had regained control of my body once more and as soon as I was able to again, I turned around and snatched Tattoo's arm in my hand. I twisted it until I felt his shoulder joints move and grind against each other causing tattoo to plunge to the ground. I kicked him and coerced him to lay face down in the dirt, not removing my hand from his forearm. I then moved to his side and shoved my foot in between his shoulder blades, I started to pull on his arm. My vision was becoming red and I just wanted to pull his arm off. I felt bones in his joint pull apart and grind against other things inside his arm. Just as I was about to dislocate another vital part of daily life for another self-asserting bully, Christmas lights came up into my sight and before I had a chance to react she shot her hand upwards into my nose.

The balls of her hands pushed aggressively against my sinus' and the bones began to collapse on themselves. Immense pain coursed through my entire face and I dropped my grip on Tattoo's arm. I grabbed my nose and felt it had been knocked crooked. I placed both hands on either side of it and shoved it back straight causing an entirely new wave of electrifying pain.

Keeping one hand over my nose I turned to look at the wreckage, both Tattoo and Mohawk were on the ground both in excruciating pain. Christmas Lights helped tattoo up and as much as I wanted to knock her the fuck out, I couldn't bring myself to hit a woman.  _Even if she did break my nose and is a dispicable human being all together,_ I thought still tightly clenching my nose.

I looked at my hands, they were covered in blood I assumed to be my own. My nose was gushing blood and I was trying, in vain, to keep it from collecting all over my white t-shirt.

It seemed we had all decided enough was enough and Tattoo called over to Mohawk, "Let's get out of here, it ain't even worth our time anymore." Holding his arm with the other he lead the other two out of the iron gates and walked down the road.

After making sure the imbeciles had successfully made it a good distance away from me I turned back to Ishimaru who seemed to have taken even more damage than me.

_This can't be good. Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's your solution. CX I hope I didn't disappoint. More to come!! Don't forget to leave feedback!


	6. Beaten and Bruised, I Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishimaru's in critical condidtion, I need to help him. And I need to do it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It's been a while I know. ^^; I had a major art block. It was pretty horrible. But I will attempt to upload more often as of now.))

It was as if time itself slowed down, my heart was beating at about twenty beats per hour. Or, at least, that's how it felt. My eyes were locked on the boy I had become so suddenly protective over, the boy I'd randomly became so worried about even though he'd done nothing but cause me trouble. I was stunned, my mouth gaped open as I stood there stupidly staring at Ishimaru, who was trying to fight the pain, from being brutally beaten up, and stand.

His palms were pressed onto the ground, the once cleanly groomed area was littered with mud made up of not water, but blood and dirt. The mud was clotting into burgundy, oblong puddles that made me so physically uncomfortable I shivered. Thankfully, my shivering caused me to regain motor controls and I was able to run to Ishimaru's side.

Although the boy in white was several feet away from me, I was able to reach him in one or two strides. When I was close enough, I practically dove down next to Ishimaru and landed on my knees. I immediately snapped into a type of survival mode I'd learned from being in a gang for most of my life. Without thinking I lifted him up and rolled him onto his back where his chest was facing me. Although he was attempting, in vain, to lift himself from the ground, he didn't fight me when I rolled him over. I was unsure if it was because he was unable to fight me, or because he genuinely trusted me. I assumed the prior, rather than the latter.

"Is anything broken?" I asked in a panicked frenzy. "What can't you move?" My questions shot out like bullets, at the same times my hands were feeling up and down his chest and arms looking for broken bones of any kind.

He coughed and it sounded wet and thick, "No," Ishimaru forced out, "I don't think anything is broken." From the sound of his voice it was obvious he had endured a large sum of torture in the time that I wasn't there.

Pressing the balls of my hand against his chest and squeezing any other areas that may have withstood enough damage, I assured myself that nothing was actually broken. However, it did reveal to me that Ishimaru was, in fact, quite built. His muscles were toned and hard, _why didn't he fight back at all? It's obvious he could have..._ I found myself questioning, but I quickly decided that this was a question for another time. My head was swimming with thoughts of panic and fear, _do I need to contact an ambulance? Is this something I can just call the guys in on? Maybe I can do this myself and keep it between us. . ._ I began to hyperventilate and numbness filled my head.

_I can't let my mind wander like this,_ I put myself into check, _I need to stay focused._

"How's your head, are you dizzy? Any pressure?" I was determined to make sure this boy was going to be okay, and after broken bones, a concussion was my main worry.

He seemed to know exactly what I was doing and answered with, "No, no. None of that." He was gaining better speech patterns now, it was much easier to understand him. "I think I'm okay, really."

He tried to sit up and nearly fell, if I had not acted on reflex and caught him. "I don't think you are." I stated while helping him into a sitting position.

Ishimaru was determined to tell me he was okay and prove himself wrong a couple seconds later because once again he said, "No, I'm alright. Honest." His next attempt was to stand on his own. Again, it was an attempt in vain and he collapsed seconds after lifting his body from the ground.

Luckily, I was already prepared for another crash. My arms were outstretched and my hands were on either side of him near his waist. When he fell, Ishimaru buckled into my arms with enough force to make me stumble a bit back. Again I was worried, "Did you get lightheaded?" I shot at him, my tone was reflecting how I felt. Genuinely concerned so much I was panicking, again.

He winced, "Could you please lower your voice, I have a migraine." This worried me much more than it should have.

"I don't think you should be standing much, yet." I advocated. "It seems as thought you're really hurt." My voice was considerably lower.

"No, I think I'll be fine." Ishimaru made an endeavor to assure me he was well, and it failed spectacularly.

I then had a thought of, _he needs to get home. . . How the hell is he going to get home?_ My heart began to race.

"Ishimaru," I looked at him in the eyes, I needed a serious answer or answers, "Did you drive here?" This question was mainly to make sure he was coherent, we were seniors in high school. I know he drove here.

"Yes, I did. And I need to go home." He attempted to stand up from leaning in my arms.

I kept my hands on him to keep him steady, "No, Ishimaru. You're not driving." I commanded. There was no wavering in my tone I swallowed hard, "I..." God this was going to sound really weird, "I want to take you to the garage." _Yep this sounds normal, totally normal._ I sighed.

Ishimaru's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, "The garage?"

"Yes. It's where the boys are and I think they can give you better medical attention than I can here."

He blinked, closed his mouth, and nodded. "Okay."

My mouth was gaping, I didn't expect him to agree so easily. _Is he really beginning to trust me?_

I like to imagine that it was trust and not loss of reasonable decision making.


	7. I've Got To Get Him Somewhere, Now

I held the boy tighter in my arms, pressing him to my chest. I felt my sleeves become dampened by the blood on his clothes. It was warm and my stomach rolled over, making it feel as though it was pressing up to escape through my throat.

 _Why is his blood making me so uncomfortable,_ I asked myself stupidly. _It's not like I haven't been covered in blood before._ An obvious answer was continuously rejected from my mind, _because you like him, moron._

In this daze, I once again lost grip on the situation around me. It seemed as though my body was going to do anything it could to attempt to free me from the reality playing out before me. I only snapped back to the harsh fate unfolding before me by Ishimaru's quiet grunts from in my arms. I then realized it was because my grip had become increasingly hard to the boy.

I mumbled and apology and forced myself to stand up. My body felt as though it in its self weighed a thousand pounds. My muscles were screaming for me to drop the boy in my arms and rest, my heart was thudding against my rib cage like a battering ram. Almost succeeding is escaping from my body.

Even through this continuing pain I managed to stand up, grunting and groaning as my body tried to shut down. _No,_ I told myself over and over. _I will not let this stop me._

Once again I was brought to the question of why, why was I forcing myself to help this boy when about an hour ago I couldn't particularly care less whether he made it with help or without it.

Pushing myself towards the school's parking lot, I lifted one leg after another to make sure this boy made it somewhere safe. "Are you alright still, Ishimaru?" I tried to speak evenly but the amount of force I was exerting merely to walk was making it impossible to sound as if I wasn't having difficulty myself.

Ishimaru's brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to talk but instead closed it again and nodded at me. _I'm not about to listen to him give me shit over this anyways,_ I thought.

After what seemed like an eternity I made it to my motorcycle. I was breathing heavily, so much to the point that I felt Ishimaru rising and falling in my arms. It didn't help that I was pushing him against my chest so tightly. I slowly released my bear-hold on the boy and gently situated him onto the back of the bike.

I set him onto the seat of the Harley and carefully leaned him forward so he could use the handlebars as support while I finished getting ready to leave. Ishimaru attempted to sit up, but even though his speech was much more fluid his movements weren't too much stronger than they had been before.

"Just lean forward," I commanded him. At this point I managed to speak evenly and strong enough that he immediately listened and pushed against the handles.

While he did so I fished the bike's keys from my front pocket, shoved the key into the ignition, then started the engine. It purred to life the same way it always had before I'd rev the engine to show off to someone; the same way that always got some old guy to yell at me from down the road or had some girl infatuated with me. However, at this point in time I couldn't enjoy the purr of the bike I'd call my girl. The only thing on my mind was that Ishimaru was in pain and bleeding and I was the only one who was going to help him.

Right here and right now.

My body was tense and the aching in my muscles was now an extreme burning pain that shot up every inch of my being. My gut was churning and I felt as if I was going to vomit, but I knew I couldn't focus on me right now. I was only a couple miles from the garage where someone could help him.

Just a few miles.

My bike could easily take them on. It'd only take a couple minutes, tops.

Finally I lifted Ishimaru's hands off the handlebars and held onto them to keep him steady as I slid in front of him on the seat.

 _Only a few more miles._ The thought continuously flashed through my mind.

I wrapped Ishmaru's hands around my waist and kept one hand on them to make sure he wouldn't fall off when I began to drive. If I could begin to drive, that is.

I could feel my own hands shaking on the hot rubber handle and on Ishimaru's hands. I pulled the boy tighter, this time not against my burning chest but my back.

 _A few more miles._ The thought returned to my mind, now it felt as if "A few more miles" was more like one hundred miles. My chest tightened, _I've gotta go now._

I ground my shoes into the asphalt, I felt like I was going to fall over. _I can't do this now, I have to go. Right now._

Shaking or I pulled back the handle and kicked up the kickstand in one movement and began speeding out of the lot, I was approaching the gate at what felt like agonizing slowness but in reality was probably about twenty miles per hour. The wind was pushing against my face, I was clenching Ishimaru's hands tightly.

 _It's only a few miles. It's a few miles._ The thought was hopeful at first but now it was increasingly agonizing. _I can't wait a few more miles, it's been long enough. I- He needs help now._

I felt Ishimaru leaning harder and harder against me; he was losing more and more strength. His body almost dead weight at this point; I noticed my back was damp.

 _He's lost too much blood._ The horrid thought pushed into my head, I tried to force it away. I only knew a little bit about medicine and first aid but my memory was blanking me. All personal safety had been disregarded. I didn't know what to do or how to help.

_It's just a few miles. Why does it have to be so far away?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally caught up here with my other account on Fanfiction.net (I usually update that before I move it over here because it took me way too long to get an AO3 account.) So be prepared for chapter 8 as it will be coming out within the next week because I love all you guys. Hope you are still enjoying~


	8. Open the Aluminum Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so close to the garage, I can taste it. I just need them to open the doors and help this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( Hiya! I Warned you I'd be attempting to update regularly. It's been... two weeks in a row now? Remember to be on the look out next week for the next chapter. ))

My bike tore out of the gate, my tires squealing like demons escaping from hell as I made a sharp right to exit the school's parking lot.

My mind became sharp and it was controlling my body without my consent, I no longer had a say in what I was going to do next. My brain had flipped its internal emergency switch and my body had no choice but to comply.

The wind was whirring in my ear at an alarming volume; I knew at this point laws were no longer my concern.

_Or at least not my mind's problem,_ I managed to grasp a coherent thought in all the chaos that was cluttering my self-conscious.

My tires screeched viciously against the asphalt once again as I banked sharply to the left; making the final turn before I made my way to the garage. My head was filled with the sound of my own blood pounding against my ear drums, my throat filled with the feeling that I might vomit, and my mouth was filled with the familiar iron taste of blood. I then realized that in my panic I had been biting my cheek in a feeble attempt to seize mental stability and then I realized that my thoughtless attempts had once again been in vain.

After what felt like so many agonizing hours I saw the garage. The usually melancholy grey concrete building then seemed like it was the brightest thing I had ever laid eyes on. I couldn't help but get caught in an internal conflict between whether I was happy Ishimaru could now get help or the paralyzing fear that now I could know that something was actually incredibly wrong with him and if I fucked up spectacularly by avoiding the hospital.

The happiness I had when my eyes had gained soleus in the sight of where this boy could get help had now vanished and the feeling of urgency forced itself back into my chest. I pulled back harder on the handle to speed up my bike even further.

It took less than two minutes to travel the few blocks down the road to get to the garage. Most of the other members of my gang were much older than I so many of them worked to earn money doing what they loved, and even though I was the leader it was impossible for me to be on top of this particular situation and one of the specialists in the shop was teaching me this and that about working and personalizing mechanics.

I skidded into the driveway of the building, taking extreme caution to hold on tight to Ishimaru so he didn't fall on the sudden stop. I twisted my body and threw my arm around his shoulder, pressing him tightly to my side. When we had stopped completely I forced down my kickstand as hard and as rapidly as I could have possibly managed. After I had made sure Ishimaru had enough strength to hold himself up I sped over to the building and banged on the huge aluminum doors until someone opened them up.

Finally one of the workers opened the door, "Mondo! You're late here today, someth-" He spoke cheerily and jokingly until he took the time to notice the remaining scabs and patches of marooned and crusted blood on my face. He quickly looked me up and down; the man most certainly took note of the massive amount of blood that had coagulated on the front of my shirt and on the sleeves of my jacket.

"Are you okay? Did you get in a fight? Is everyone else okay?" He fired questions at me in rapid succession. "Is anything broken? Do you need st-"

I had to cut him off, whether I needed attention or not, Ishimaru needed help much more than I did. "Will ya stop talkin' for a second?" I basically yelled at him. My anger, fear, and frustration had turned onto the only one around to help me at that moment. "Worry about me later," I softened my voice, "Help me with this boy, dammit." I commanded motioning at the boy in the white uniform who was taking the moment to try and regain strength by leaning on my handle bars again.

The man froze when he saw Ishimaru sitting on my bike, the seat now peppered with drops of blood as the boy's wounds were almost closing but hadn't quite stopped bleeding yet. The uniform had went from the perfectly pristine white standard issue color, to cherry red, and now to a depressing maroon that seemed more frightening than when he was bleeding. I ran over to him and Ishimaru attempted to use me as a balance to stand, all in vain though because I wouldn't let him even get as far as pushing himself up. I swiftly moved my arms underneath him and picked him up the same way I had before.

"Don't stand there with your head in your ass, go tell the others!" I yelled at the employee whose name had slipped my mind in the middle of my mental warfare.

The man who was standing at the door dashed inside and I could hear his panicked voice alerting everyone inside of what was going on. I pulled Ishimaru as close to my chest as I could and began to half-jog inside. I was making my best attempt to not jar his body too much while still attempting to stay at top speed without making any rough movements.

Just like the garage had seemed before, the front door of the building seemed too far away and it felt as though I would never reach my destination. It just appeared to me like the closer I got the harder it was for me to finish the mission I had set myself up to do.

_I have to do this, I have to make it. I have to help Ishimaru,_ and at this point it was finally confirmed in my mind. It was finally apparent why I was forcing my burning body to help this boy. I was sure now, I'd but myself through pain and forced my scorching body to endure all of this because now I was positive of it. I had fallen in love with the boy who had seemed so different from me.

My heart had resided with the boy in the white uniform.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed chapter one of Opposites Attract. Please let me know what you think and if you liked it, there's more to come!!~~


End file.
